


181124激情短打

by liquorchocolate



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquorchocolate/pseuds/liquorchocolate
Summary: 一辆车罢了。





	181124激情短打

**Author's Note:**

> 和姐妹散步的时候突然想看林总把小高阳按在办公桌上欺负就写了

直到被压在总裁办公室里那张宽大的办公桌上，林耀正的嘴唇带着高热和湿润的吐息贴上耳畔，高阳的大脑还是一片混乱。

二十分钟前，他被叫进总裁办公室，眼前暗恋许久的男人冲他招招手，他没有不过去的理由。

“高秘书，是不是有什么事情瞒着我？”林耀正声音有点低哑，他正低着头解开自己衬衫袖口的扣子，把袖子卷到了手肘。

看着男人手臂上突起的血管，高阳下意识地吞了吞口水，结结巴巴道：“没……没有啊，林总。”

林耀正没再发问，撩起上眼皮瞥了高阳一眼。

这一眼看得高阳气血上涌，语无伦次口不择言地否认：“真的没有！我昨天早退是……是发烧了！38度9！”

其实并没有，昨天离下班还有半小时的时候高阳进林耀正的办公室要跟他汇报第二天的行程安排，正巧看到林耀正把咖啡洒在了衬衫上打算换，衣服刚解了一半，沾着隐约水渍的腹肌直接撞进高阳眼里，导致他当场满脸通红匆忙说了声总裁打扰了就蹿得没了踪影。

那早退的半个小时，小高阳在卫生间洗了半天脸，又把自己缩进隔间冷静到估摸着总裁一定下班走了才敢出来。

“哦？是吗？”林耀正轻笑了一声，声音性感得要命。高阳只觉得脑子都成了一滩浆糊，他恍惚着看到林耀正要他到办公桌的另一边去，要他站到他跟前，他只能木着手脚照做。

“看来高秘书的烧还没退啊？”林耀正清清楚楚地看见高阳的脸红了，也不知道那颗小脑袋里在想些什么，眼神都有点失焦，表情迷茫又可爱，林耀正随便脑补了一下，只觉得下身传来一跳一跳地灼烧感。

他突然起了坏心思，伸手猛地拉了高阳一把。

高阳一个重心不稳，一头栽在他身上，慌乱中手似乎按到了什么不该按的地方，吓得他一个激灵就要起身，嘴里慌忙道歉：“林总对不起！林总我错了！我不是故意的纯属意外！”

林耀正却用手臂圈住了他，用了点力让怀里的人动弹不得，高阳还在挣扎，林耀正坏笑着凑近了他红得快要滴血的耳尖，低声道：“高秘书害得我好像也发烧了，”他牵过高阳的手按在自己胯下，“它也很烫，不知道到没到38度9。”

怀里的人没动，半晌，林耀正感觉到高阳动了动手指，隔着西装裤轻轻摸了摸他的小兄弟。

“你昨天看到的，想试试手感吗？”

林耀正解开自己衬衫下摆的三颗纽扣，握住高阳的手腕，引着他去摸蜜色的沟壑。拉住怀里人的时候他自己也惊了一下，高阳的手腕真细。

高阳晕乎乎地摸了摸，真实的触感让他不知该作何反应是好。林耀正松开了搂住他的手臂，高阳的手顺着腹肌往下，摸过他的肚脐，肚脐下方有着并不浓重的体毛，延伸进皮带西裤下，像是最直白的暗示。

一切都是那么自然而然，高阳从林耀正身上滑下来，跪在他双腿之间，手指搭上他的皮带边，紧接着是“咔哒”的金属脆响。

没有人说话，偌大的总裁办公室里只能听到两个人的呼吸声渐渐变得粗重急促。

高阳像个小心翼翼的孩子似的，所有动作都轻手轻脚的。他解开他的总裁的皮带，拉下他的内裤，男人的东西弹出来，高阳愣了愣，接着，他凑上去用鼻子蹭了蹭。

林耀正硬得发痛。

眼前是暗恋的上司的东西，高阳几乎没有犹豫地，张开嘴软软地含住了它。

高阳张嘴的时候还迫不及待似的伸了伸舌头，齿间牵出了一丝银亮的唾液，林耀正还没来得及回味这动作有多么色情，就让被包裹住的快感逼得倒抽了一口凉气。

高阳的口腔温暖潮湿，他没什么技巧，全屏爱意吮吸舔弄，尽力地吞吃着，然而这拙劣的动作要置林耀正于死地也绰绰有余了，紧致的口腔随着高阳吞咽的动作不住地吸着林耀正的东西，尺寸缘故让高阳的牙齿时不时就会磕到嘴里的肉棒，又疼又爽，敏感的头部被略显粗糙的舌面磨过，又被含进喉咙深处，被柔软的小舌头和粘膜挤压抚慰。当然了，这其中还有林耀正的心理满足带来的巨大加成，谁能受得了自己一直惦记的宝贝跪在自己腿间青涩地完成他人生中第一次口交呢？

林耀正低喘着看高阳，他额前散下来一缕碎发，随着吞吐的动作耸动着，他抬手帮他把头发拨到一边，顺便取下了高阳滑下鼻梁的眼镜。

高阳下意识地随着他取下眼镜的动作抬眼望他，嘴里还半含着他的东西。

这是林耀正第一次看见高阳不戴眼镜的样子。他耳边惊雷炸响。

高阳摘下眼镜后的脸漂亮得令人吃惊。他眼里蓄着眼泪，湿润又有些模糊地看过来，眼神里的迷茫倒像是林耀正欺负他了似的。脸颊上被嘴里的东西顶得鼓起一块，含着的肉根被他的口水涂得亮晶晶的，上面粗犷的筋脉更显得高阳的脸精致又脆弱。

林耀正看着高阳的眼睫毛颤了颤，于此同时，他听到了自己理智断线的声音。

高阳突然感觉到嘴里颇有些烫的东西被抽了出去，紧接着自己被一股大力从地上拉起来，转而按在了总裁的办公桌上。

林耀正甚至不敢看高阳的脸，他从身后抱住他紧紧搂着，人被他压在桌上，他凑到他耳边亲了亲，沉声道：“高阳，我喜欢你。”

高阳当场傻了。

说实话，他直到刚才都还觉得总裁只是突然兽欲大发突然想潜了他。

即使那样他也没有丝毫的不愿意，玩玩也好，泄欲也好，一次也好，他都可以，给他口被他上，都可以。

但当林耀正真的视若珍宝地抱紧他，温柔又坚定地说喜欢他时，高阳反而不知道该怎么办了。

该说些什么，做些什么。

不敢做的美梦，一朝成真了。

高阳当机的时间里，林耀正忐忑到了极点。

他抱紧了怀里的人，生怕那人突然推开他跑了似的，他迫切需要听他说点什么，又怕听到不愿面对的噩耗。

他还是忍不住开口打破沉默：“高阳，你有男朋友吗？”

“我……没有啊，我一直喜欢你怎么会有男朋友……”高阳脑子都不转了，顺嘴说出了对于林耀正来说相当不得了的话。

他说他一直喜欢我。林耀正能感觉到自己的心脏狂跳不止。

他埋头在高阳的颈间深深地吸了一口气，轻轻地咬了他一口，高阳小声叫了一下，林耀正顶进了他腿间，他听见他问：“可以吗。”

高阳往后蹭了蹭他，默许了。

林耀正抱着高阳的双手几乎是立刻就开始急切地解他的扣子，他倒不急着剥去那层衣物，而是直接把手伸进衬衫里摸索起来。他抚摸高阳每一寸肌肤，粗糙的指腹在纤细敏感的腰侧爱不释手地反复磨蹭着。高阳小声地喘，浑身都在发抖，在办公桌上软成一滩。林耀正的手从腰间往上游移，停在胸前绕着两点乳头打转，小东西早就立起来了，林耀正轻轻掐住往前扯了扯，高阳被他刺激得呻吟出声，色情地他自己都脸红心跳，连忙伸手捂嘴，在总裁办公室里白日宣淫，对于高阳来说实在太刺激了。

看着怀里人有趣的反应，林耀正勾起嘴角笑了笑。剥掉高阳的衬衫以后眼前都是他的肩膀和后背，两片蝴蝶骨随着主人的喘息轻轻抖着，林耀正凑上去连亲带啃，恨不能把他整个人吃下去。

他从自己胸前扯下早就松松垮垮的领带，将高阳的双手拉到头顶绑了起来，他刚才就想这么干了，刚才握到了高阳的手腕时起。

高阳满脸通红，被身后压下来的人拉住双手困在办公桌上，林耀正隔着西装裤轻轻拍了拍他屁股，那怪异的触感令他两条腿都在打颤，他附在他耳边轻笑着说：“高秘书，准备好被我潜了吗？”

他感觉到自己的裤子被扒了下来，会阴处累积的粘腻在双腿被分开的时候更加明显，股间或许湿得牵起了丝，他最隐秘的地方正不知廉耻地翕合着邀请身后的男人。

高阳的一条腿被抬高，压在了办公桌上。

他们的前戏够久了，林耀正看着趴伏在办公桌上的人，他全身都是粉色的，眼角通红，后穴濡湿，他简直想直接把他插到底。

但他还是负责地进行了必要的扩张，这个过程很迅速，高阳的后穴已经被他分泌的液体浸得非常柔软，没多久三根手指就可以在不伤到他的情况下肆意侵犯他了，擦过内壁某个奇妙的凸起的时候，高阳那一声破音的呻吟，让林耀正直接抽出了手指，换了自己滚烫硬挺的东西抵在了那个销魂的穴口。

楔进高阳体内的过程极大地满足了林耀正的占有欲，他听到高阳断断续续的叫声，咿咿呀呀的呻吟带着他特有的音色克制不住地从嗓子眼冒出来，夹杂着急促又毫无节奏的惊喘。林耀正从背后看着高阳趴在桌上，手肘支着被捆住的双手，肩胛骨耸着，腰塌下去，他抬着屁股一点点地完全接纳了自己，直到把他的东西严丝合缝地含进温热的体内。

高阳的双腿大开，腿根薄薄的皮肤依附着一层软肉，一条腿搭在办公桌上的姿势拉开了他的软筋，腿根紧绷着，林耀正一碰就带起他的一阵颤栗。他呻吟着，喘着，后头插着一根青筋暴涨的阴茎，那模样看得叫人忍不住想使劲欺负他。

林耀正俯下身抱住高阳，撒娇似的磨蹭着他光滑的后颈，在那里温柔地吻了吻。怀里的人全身都光溜溜的，而他是整个房间里唯一的热源，高阳往后靠了靠，贴在林耀正温暖的胸膛上的感觉让他感到安心和依恋。

身后的人一手抚弄着高阳的胸口，一手向下探握住了他的小兄弟，高阳惊得叫了一声，随后就被上下套弄起来，胸前和下身的快感让他有点应接不暇，身体享受的同时放松了些，林耀正就抱着他抽插了起来，他探索着开拓他的小秘书，听着高阳的呻吟声越来越克制不住，他开始小声地叫林耀正。

他叫的是：林总。

“你叫我什么？”林耀正叼住高阳的耳垂舔了舔，身下的动作越来越快，那腰就跟上了发条似的，撞得高阳开口的话都说不利索。他深深浅浅地插着，一边撩拨怀里的小家伙，一边寻找着之前发现的那点。

“林……总……啊、啊！”林耀正擦过某处的时候，高阳整个身体都弹了一下，总裁顿时心下了然，他把高阳更搂紧了点，手上加了点力道按住了他的大腿，在高阳略显惊恐的喘息声中对着他的敏感点发起了猛烈攻势。

“这儿？”林耀正边顶边明知故问。

“别，不要！林总，慢……慢点……哈啊……”高阳欲哭无泪地想躲，他终结处男人生的第一次就这么爽，真叫人招架不住。

“都这样了还叫林总？”林耀正说着手法色情地揉了两把高阳的屁股，之后双手移到他腰侧，颇为迷恋地一路摸到肩膀。林耀正伸手解了高阳手腕上的领带，他单手抱他，把头埋进他颈肩，郑重地紧紧扣住了高阳的左手。

“林……林耀正……耀正。”高阳侧头看着林耀正抓着自己的手，那只手带着多大的力气他再清楚不过，眼眶一热，高阳突然很想哭。

“我爱你。”林耀正在他肩膀上闷闷地说。

表白过后，是激烈地肉体撞击。林耀正像是想要把自己嵌进高阳身体里似的，不要命地干他，从九浅一深到大开大合，皮肉相撞的声音和淫靡的水声合在一起，反而大肆宣誓着爱。

后来林耀正把高阳翻过来了，自己也不知道什么时候脱掉了碍事的衬衫，操干过程中逼着高阳把什么羞耻的话都说了，还喊了两声老公。高阳之前就给他操射了一次，最后被林耀正堵住顶端，加速了后穴的顶撞时更是整个人都软了，哭着喊林耀正求他让他射。林耀正在最后一阵猛顶之后松了手，跟高阳一起射了出来。他没有戴套，甬道里被灌满的感觉烫得高阳所有的意识都集中到了身体里林耀正的形状上。高阳双手搂着他坚实的颈肩肌肉，真是被操狠了，情动地在林耀正背上留下了几道不浅的抓痕。

高阳嗓子喊哑了，脸上全是泪痕，张着嘴溺水一样喘息。林耀正看着眼前这张漂亮又委屈的脸，还带着欲望未退的迷离，想起自己这个平时鬼精鬼灵表情丰富的秘书刚才整个人陷在情欲里的样子，平日里耍得飞快的一张嘴红润着却除了呻吟和自己的名字什么也吐不出来，林耀正不禁感叹自己真是捡到宝了。

等高阳呼吸平复下来了，林耀正凑过去，吻住了他。

这是他们之间第一个吻，缠绵，温柔，庄重。

柔软的唇瓣和火热的舌头贴在一起，纠缠之间都是温存的爱意。

那天总裁和总裁助理都早退了，天气不冷，不知道总裁的西装外套为什么裹得那么紧。

高阳知道，毕竟他是罪魁祸首——林耀正背上抓痕渗血，浸到了白衬衫上。


End file.
